


Disguises

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: New York Mets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Tony takes Steve to a baseball game.





	

"Will this really work?"

"Of course, now just act normal."

"Right."

"We're just two normal people coming to watch the mets."

"Right."

They get in with no incidences. It's surprising what a baseball cap, shoddy clothes, a wig, and a fake mustache can do. He felt stupid, but Tony seemed to pull off the huge glasses, so just as long as no one noticed them, maybe it'd be alright.

And then the game was done. And they were walking out like normal people, like average, non-superhero people. It was kind of amazing, really.

"Hey, thanks Tony. This...this meant a lot, really."

Of course he expected Tony to just brush it off, but he stopped, and smiled, "I was hoping it'd help. Natasha came up with the idea, but...I wanted you to feel at home again, even just a little."

He kept walking, and Steve had to jog a bit to catch up, "Thanks. That's...thanks. I...I do take back what I said about you, you know not being a thoughtful person and all...I.."

"Don't worry about it. You're just a kid from Brooklyn and I'm just a genius playboy philanthropist."  



End file.
